


Кто-то свободен

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: о том, кто такой Кольят Криос и с чем его едят





	Кто-то свободен

Молодой дрелл уже и забыл, когда последний раз нормально спал: отчего-то ему кажется, что ни единого момента в жизни не было, когда можно было бы беспечно бухнуться в мягкую постель и забыться. Раньше он не мог уснуть из-за того, что не понимал, где мама и пытался каждую ночь найти ее в преследующих кошмарах. Потом… потом от отца перестали приходить и короткие весточки, в голове мальчишки стало тогда неспокойно от мыслей о смерти последнего близкого родственника. Решение улететь с Кахье на Цитадель, дабы там найти хотя бы что-то об отце только усилило кошмары еще неокрепшего сознания дрелла. Как можно было отреагировать на новости о том, кем на самом деле был его отец? Кольят решил пойти по его стопам. Почему? Сколько раз юноша пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос позднее, но единственный ответ, к которому приходил — это юношеский максимализм и жгучая обида. Двух факторов хватило для того, чтобы осмелиться на выслеживание жертвы, на мысленный триумф над ней. 

Внезапное появление отца и той чье имя на устах у всей галактики разозлило юношу еще больше, обида захватила его и лишь больная пощечина героини сумела отрезвить. Дрелл понял, что ошибся и сейчас правильным будет выслушать отца. Тейн не ругал сына, Тейн знал, что все это – его вина. А Кольят разрывался от желания обнять отца и наконец-то разрыдаться ему в плечо и желанием показать, что взрослый, что сможет устоять и не проронить ни слезинки. Не вышло.

Разговор с отцом принес какую-то легкость на душу. Конечно, его теперь сильно мучала мысль о том, что он только что чуть не убил живое существо, разумное живое существо, может быть, в какой-то степени этого заслуживающего, но «не стоит идти тем же путем, ты должен найти свой». И Кольят кивает – он сможет, пусть, все обижается на отца, но это не значит, что не стоит принимать его советы. Младший Криос делает недовольную мину, но все это только для вида – он взрослый и уже показал достаточно слез на сегодня. А Тейну, кажется, плевать на это: он улыбается, смотрит на сына, в глазах читается радость, гордость и легкая печаль.

\- Ты так вырос…. – Говорит Криос-старший сжимая ладони сына в своих – Как я рад встретить тебя до смерти…. – И опускает голову в руки, дает выход слезам, вероятно, впервые в жизни. Кольят смотрит на отца удивленно пару секунд, а затем понимает: не время строить обиженку сейчас, последнему родному человеку сейчас нужна поддержка. Вырвав свои руки, он тут же хватает отца за плечи и обнимает. Как же долго он ждал этого! «Они» - все же исправляет себя парень, чувствуя, как сильные руки обвивают его в ответ.

\- Будь на связи. – Мягко произносит Тейн, выходя из комнаты, что им предоставило СБЦ. Теперь ему нужно попытаться смягчить судьбу сына.

\- Я напишу! – негромко кричит в след Кольят, и ему не послышалось – отец усмехнулся, совсем как раньше, когда еще мальчишкой, он делал глупости.

Да, наверное, эту ночь в тюрьме юноша проводит совершенно беспечно: высыпается вдоволь и без кошмаров. А потом…. Потом бесконечная работа под началом капитана Бейли: какие-то отчеты, мелкие поручения… и ночь в небольшой квартирке рядом с офисом. Никаких кошмаров, но и беспечности не было тоже: возвращался Кольят, ощущая себя абсолютно иссушенным.

Новости об отряде Шепард и том-самом-ретрансляторе-откуда-не-возвращаются заставили парня нервничать, да так, что целое отделение СБЦ всячески оказывало ему поддержку: то чаем напоить посреди рабочего дня, то включают в группу расследования, чтобы парнишка не ушел в себя.

Отец появился вместе с ней – коммандер Шепард, привезшая на Цитадель всю свою бравую команду, праздновать. «Странно, что не Омега» - удивился выбору места для посиделок боевых товарищей тогда Кольят, разглядев всех их получше. Он отказался от приглашения, сославшись на усталость, на деле – было просто неловко.

Утром сама героиня с широкой улыбкой на лице врывается в его квартирку. За спиной ее – с таким же выражением лица – отец. Они счастливы и живы, а еще им предстоит множество разговоров: тяжелых и не очень, но… попробуйте найти хоть что-то, что будет не по плечам Шепард?

Кольят принял отношения Шепард и своего отца без ненависти и осуждения, как само собой разумеющееся. В конце концов, кто как не героиня этого мира смогла бы пробудить отца во второй раз? Дэйна была понимающей женщиной, способной дать совет буйному духу юноши и примирить его с отцом во время особо затянувшихся ссор. После четырех месяцев совместной жизни такой необычной компанией Кольят сумел простить отцу эту разлуку, узнать о нем то, что нужно было лично ему и наконец-то почувствовать тепло семьи, которое не выветривалось даже во время тех самых ссор.

Криос-младший устроился в кафе в Общинах Президиума официантом, дабы не казаться «сидящим на шее» отпрыском, стал больше интересоваться философией и религией своего народа. Отец, как и когда-то давно, вновь стал примером для подражания.

А потом… Тейн и коммандер опять улетели, потому что Шепард нужно было отправиться спасать кого-то по просьбе «старого друга». 

\- Я не оставлю тебя, позволь хоть смотреть за твоими действиями с корабля. – Отвечал Тейн на все попытки Шепард заставить его остаться на Цитадели. Кольят не был против и понимал стремление отца как можно больше времени уделять сихе: никто не знает, когда кончится ее «отпуск», когда Земля и Альянс потребуют свою героиню обратно.

\- Мы вернемся, это не должно занять много времени. И прости, что вновь отнимаю у тебя отца, Кольят…. – Это был первый раз, когда юноша обнял женщину.

\- Не волнуйтесь обо мне… мама? – Он смотрит на Шепард, как нашкодивший котенок, а за ее спиной – Тейн потерял способность дышать, забывшись в восхищении.

\- Мама. – Улыбается Дэйна и хлопает того, кто только что стал сыном, по плечу. Почему-то именно в такие моменты и обретается семья. «Несправедливо» - улыбаясь думает Кольят.

«Нормандия» не вернулась на Цитадель вместе с отцом, он явился один на туристическом корабле с Земли. 

\- Она находится на Земле, ее судят за уничтожение батарианцев! Будто это было ее изначальной целью! Они все еще не верят в то, что Жнецы уже совсем близко! – Тейн, наверное, впервые в жизни дал выход раздражению: его носило по всей квартире, он понятия не имел чем заняться для того, чтобы выпустить пар.

\- Может, отправимся в путешествие? – Несколько неуверенно предложил Кольят. 

\- Я бы хотел увидеть пустыню…. – Ответил старший дрелл словами, что как-то выронил при Шепард. Юноше пришлось уйти с работы (так как мала была вероятность на отпуск, длящийся неизвестно сколько), но он об этом ничуть не жалел. Его ждал отдых наедине с отцом, с его и своими собственными мыслями. Тейну это нужно было тоже – неизвестно сколько еще времени он проживет, а на тратить оставшееся на бесполезное выплескивание раздражения – глупо.

Так они провели неделю на Земле. Засушливый климат пошел Тейну на пользу – он чувствовал, как сильно облегчилось его дыхание, отдышка не нагоняла его и спустя пару часов тренировок, а и без того редкий кашель совсем перестал посещать его.

\- Не думаешь, что нам стоит остаться здесь до тех пор, пока не узнаем новостей от Шепард?

\- Здесь мы ничего не узнаем, и я хотел бы посетить Кахье. – Тейн потягивается, с улыбкой глядит на сына, он уже достаточно давно не чувствовал себя так легко.

Кахье встретила их…. Что врать? Криосы помнили ее почти такой же, когда покидали. Меняются детали, но не общий фон. Посещать оставшихся родственников они не стали – Тейн все еще не может смотреть в глаза родителям Ирики, а Кольят не был уверен, что старшие отпустят его дальше в путь с отцом. 

\- Мы узнаем, что с Шепард на корабле Серого Посредника, как тебе идея? – Кольят удивлен, даже больше – парень в шоке от отцовского тона, от того как просто он говорит об этом. Младший прекрасно понимал, какую роль играл Серый Посредник в мире и помнил, что именно это существо так же причастно к смерти его матери.

— Это… довольно долгая история, но, если захочешь – успею ее рассказать, пока мы добираемся до места. И первое, что тебе стоит знать Серый Посредник и Шепард – хорошие друзья, боевые товарищи. – Юноша улыбнулся и приготовился слушать, совсем как в детстве – отец рассказывает о подвигах великих героев, но на этот раз они все еще живы, все еще тут и на одного из них Кольят с восхищением смотрит прямо сейчас. Все же есть в его жизни беспечность, моменты которой дрелл с радостью ловит.

Корабль Серого Посредника произвел на юношу впечатление: он завис на несколько минут и не реагировал ни на что. Тейн лишь улыбнулся и прошел дальше – дав сыну больше времени, чтобы рассмотреть, удовлетворить ребенка внутри, что наверняка сейчас прыгает от радости от того, что находится на этом «последнем слове техники». Старшему же также нужно удовлетворить свое любопытство и заставить что-то внутри прекратить пытаться сорваться с места, ведь все же хорошо?

Окончательно Кольят вышел из режима «восхищаться всем подряд» тогда, когда на его плечо положили ладонь. Как оказалось – то был другой дрелл.

\- О, очнулся, мне показалось, что ты даже внимания не обратишь. – Насмешливо произнес он. Кольяту не нравится это, хоть в голове и держится понимание того, что выглядел юноша как полный дурак. «Надеюсь, хоть рот не разинул» - успевает подумать он за секунду до: - Стоишь тут, рот разинувши, будто впервые в жизни на корабле оказался и узнал, что он может летать. – Все тем же тоном продолжает. – Ладно, вижу, что уже раздражаю. Ферон. – Дрелл протягивает руку и ответ не заставляет его ждать: 

\- Кольят.


End file.
